


Sweet like candy

by ekolocation



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Cum Swallowing, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekolocation/pseuds/ekolocation
Summary: He had a sweet tooth. Of course everyone enjoyed a sweet treat now and then for whatever reason they come up with; but for Keith, that sweet, sugary corn syrup was an essential part of his daily life. Most of his teachers stopped caring about the lollipops and taffy he brought in, even if it went against the “no food” policy. He did his work and got fairly good grades, so he definitely didn’t see it as a problem.But of course, for some teachers it was a problem. A big problem.





	Sweet like candy

He had a sweet tooth. Of course everyone enjoyed a sweet treat now and then for whatever reason they come up with; but for Keith, that sweet, sugary corn syrup was an essential part of his daily life. Most of his teachers stopped caring about the lollipops and taffy he brought in, even if it went against the “no food” policy. He did his work and got fairly good grades, so he definitely didn’t see it as a problem. 

But of course, for some teachers it was a problem. A big problem. 

Shiro had Keith first thing in the morning for his biology class. You’d think 8AM would be too early for pure sugar, even for the strongest candy advocates, but Keith never failed to amaze him. Keith was always the first one in the class, lollipop stick dangling out of his mouth as he rummages through his bag for whatever homework he forgot to finish on time. Shiro didn’t like to admit that he stared at Keith, it twisted his stomach in the most grotesque way. 

He had heard other students wishing Keith a happy birthday the week before, meaning he was now officially 18, legal years old - but god he was still 14 years younger than Shiro, still a child. He hated himself for liking it, liking the age difference. Shiro prided himself in keeping his physique in quality condition, but he worries the difference would put Keith off. Having those thoughts in the first place make him tug at his hair. He was supposed to be professional, and was pretty sure the number 1 rule was to not have sex with students.

Shiro is sitting at his desk with his hands smothering his face. In the middle of his crisis someone knocks on his door, startling him. He runs his hands through his hair and rubs his eyes before getting up to answer his door. It was after school hours so he isn’t exactly expecting for a student standing at his door. 

Shiro’s train of thought derails completely. Keith’s shoulder length hair was tied up into a messy ponytail today, bangs framing his face to make him even look more unfairly handsome, his lithe body adorned in his usual all black outfit and of course, a lollipop dangling out of his mouth. 

“Mr. Shirogane?” Shiro was snapped away from his thoughts from the voice right in front of him.

“O-Oh, Keith. I’m sorry. What can I help you with?” Fuck. He was so close to him he could smell the lollipop. Cherry this time. 

Keith holds up the review packet he had given to his class that morning, pushing the candy to the side so he could speak with a slightly wet, muffled voice, “Can you help me with this problem? I’m not really understanding the wording of it.”

He hesitates, “You do know you have to schedule an appointment to see me after school right?” He wishes for that to deter Keith so he can have some peace away from the student that was beginning to ruin his life. 

The younger boy nods, pulling the candy out of his mouth, “Yeah I know, but I was in Ms. Haggar’s class waiting to retake a test, but she had to leave so I figured I could just come by and ask.”

It was a fair point, and it wasn’t like Shiro was doing anything necessarily important. He sighs and pulls his glasses down to sit on the bridge of his nose, moving to the side of the door to gesture Keith in. 

\---

Sitting right next to possibly the hottest person in the world was of course, pure fucking torture. Keith had an endless supply of suckers in his backpack, continuously forcing Shiro to listen to his obscene slurping and lip smacking. On one hand, the sound made a warm heat pool in the pit of his stomach, and on the other, it disgusted him in two polar opposite ways. The first being Shiro could literally feel his own teeth rotting at the sight of his student eat so much candy and the second being for obvious reasons. The thought that Keith eats specifically lollipops for the lewdness of it dances in his mind and his throat tightens.

There was a gentle giggle and a nudge against his bicep, drawing him out of his thoughts. He looked down to see a lollipop with bright orange wrapping. “Would you like one? I have a whole bag with me.” Shiro watched as Keith slowly pulled his lollipop in and out of his mouth, lips tugging in a tight ‘o’. In the corner of his mouth there was red stickiness from the candy that Shiro would die to lick up. 

He took the candy with a smile, quickly undoing the wrapping and popped the candy into his mouth, humming at the sweetness spreading over his tongue. “Do you want to work on the rest of the packet? We have another hour before I have to leave.” His heart flutters at the cute nod Keith gives him as he scoots his chair closer. 

Another twenty torturous minutes pass by with each moment becoming harder and harder to ignore how good Keith smelled. He smelled like cherries and cinnamon that somehow worked together in a dangerous concoction that made his head spin in circles. Sometimes Keith would lean ever so slightly against Shiro as he explained a problem, or brush his hand over Shiro’s wrist reaching for his paper to try out a problem for himself and Shiro nearly combusts thinking about what those soft, slender hands would look around him. Of course Keith pulled out another lolli once his first one was finished and god-fucking-dammit he fucking moans sucking on it. Shiro felt so hot and fidgety there’s no way Keith didn’t see the way his shoulders shook with anxiety.

At one point Keith places his hand on Shiro’s upper thigh to lean over better to see what Shiro was doing on his paper, and he loses it. 

“Keith, please stop.” He felt the sweat on the back of his neck. This could not go any further. 

Keith pouted, “What do you mean?” That hand slowly slid up the thigh it was on with his fingers digging into clothed skin.

Shiro clenched his jaw, “You know what I mean.” 

The hand moved up to his crotch, and face leaning in so close. “I really don’t. Can you explain?”

Shiro growls. It’s low and deep in his throat but he knew Keith could hear it, “Keith. Knock it off. I could get you suspended, you know that?”

“Oh I know,” Keith smirks with those stupid pretty lips, “but I can only get in trouble if you tell anyone, and why would you do that? You could lose your job, Mr. Shirogane,” Keith continued feeling up the older man's thigh, lips ghosting over his neck, “for touching your barely legal student so inappropriately. You remember that, don’t you? How during our lab today your hand just happened to land on my ass while you were demonstrating?”

Shiro’s face heats up as he relives the memory, squeezing his eyes shut. He swallows the knot in his throat, “T-That was purely an accident Keith, I would never touch a student like that-”

He whines as Keith bites into the side of his neck, unimpressed with the weak lie. Shiro most definitely had copped a feel during their microbiology lab and Keith was more than happy to push back into his touch. Shiro’s blood was roaring in his ears, watching his student as he moves from his chair down onto the floor, placing those delicate hands on Shiro’s muscular thighs. He practically cums right there finally seeing Keith in between his legs, cheeks flushed, and those piercing violet eyes blown with desire. 

“Can I suck your cock?” The smaller man's voice was breathy, already sounding fucked out, “Mr. McClain says I have an amazing mouth.”

His jaw drops faster than he can process those words. Sweet little Keith Kogane was going around blowing teachers? As much as it makes all his blood rush to his dick, Shiro felt his chest burn with jealousy. Sharing Keith was not going to be an option. If he wanted to do this as badly as he made it to seem, he was going to be Shiro’s and Shiro’s alone. He runs his hand through Keith’s bangs before moving to pull out his ponytail, watching the black hair fall to his shoulders. Keith leans his head onto a thigh, slightly panting as that same hand gently strokes his hair. A piercing cry rings out as his head is snapped back, Shiro’s tight grip forcing him to only look at him. 

“What else does Mr. McClain say about you?” Shiro’s voice dripped with possessiveness, making Keith groan. 

His voice is wet as he replies, “That fucking my mouth feels like fucking the wettest pussy he’s ever felt,” a pink tongue darts out to lick at his lower lip, “and that I have the tightest little hole he’s ever had the pleasure to ruin.”

Shiro clicks his tongue, losing himself in his desire, “Is this what you do Keith? You just go around and sucking teachers off?” Keith nods his head the best he can, his eyes hooded. “Why? Is it for better grades, or are you just so desperate for attention?”

“I like the attention,” he breathes, “please Mr. Shirogane, l-let me suck you off. I’ve wanted it for so long, fuck.” He’s practically pawing at Shiro’s cock. 

Shiro threw his head back and groaned. This was so wrong. This could ruin his name - would ruin his name. 

Fuck it. 

“Unbuckle my belt.” He growled. He was already fired at this point, might as well fall through with it. 

Those soft hands swiftly unbuckled his belt, popping open the button and tugging out the thick, swollen cock out of his boxers. Keith stared in amazement at his size, testing the waters by slowly stroking up and down. Shiro groaned again, hips instinctively thrusting upward, nearly smacking Keith in the face with his dick. Those glossy eyes stared back up him, and Shiro gently whisperes, “Go on baby, suck my cock.”

Keith looked back down to focus on tentatively licking the swollen head. Slowly he engulfed it, sucking on it lightly as if he was sucking on a lollipop. He gently cupped the side of his students face, tugging at the side of his lip down. His hips roll as gingerly as he could manage, pushing more of his cock into that wet heat. McClain did have a point. Keith’s mouth was so, so hot and wet, the sucking adding a pleasurable tightness to it. It really was like fucking a pussy. 

“Come on, you can do better than that,” Shiro groans, “put some effort into it.”

Immediately Keith sinks farther down. He successfully swallowed about half of his cock before he gags wetly and Shiro loves it. He lets his pride slip out, “Have you ever sucked a cock this big?” Keith shakes his head, tears pooling at the sides of his eyes as he stares back up at Shiro. “Mmm don’t worry, we’ll get you used to it.”

He rolls his hips harder. Keith visibly relaxes, opens his throat a little more so he’s able to slide in more smoothly. Every time his cock pushes into that throat there’s the wettest, dirtiest noise he’s ever heard. Keith’s eyes are shut tight as he breathes heavily through his nose while his throat is used like a toy. Shiro grabs both sides of his face to hold his head still as he fucks in harder, and Keith sits there with his hands in his lap as he takes it, drool dripping out the corners of his mouth. He moans when Shiro calls him a slut.

On a particularly harsh thrust, Keith’s throat violently contracts. He breaks out of the hold, coughing and sputtering and Shiro gently thumbs away the drool from his red face. Keith stares at him with his cherry red mouth open and begs for more with a raw voice. Shiro takes a minute to think, pulls Keith up from his shoulders and pushes the papers on his desk to the side. 

He picks Keith up and lays him down on the table like he was nothing. God he was so much smaller compared to Shiro’s large size. He could just manhandle him as much as he wanted and Keith wouldn’t be able to do anything about it. The younger man catches on and scoots back until it’s just his head hanging off of the desk, mouth open. Shiro pulls his slacks and boxers down for more of his cock to be out. Shaky hands place themselves besides Keith’s head and as Shiro slowly pushes his cock back into that heat. 

The pace he sets is anything but forgiving. His cock ravages Keith’s throat and forces him to struggle for breath, the weight of Shiro’s balls smothering him with each thrust of those sinful hips. Shiro is hunched over as he fucks up into his student, grunting with the effort he’s using. He reaches out to undo Keith’s skinny jeans, slipping his hand into his pants to jerk him off. Keith cries out at the stimulation, back arching off the desk as his hands grapple for Shiro’s hips. His throat was beginning to ache, he knew he wouldn’t be able to talk afterwards but fuck it was so good. In the back of his mind he knew by being facefucked alone could make him cum in his pants like the hormonal teenager he was. 

“I’ve wanted to fuck you for so long,” Shiro pants, “every morning during class I just imagine making you beg for my cock, watch you as you struggle to take it.” He quickened his pace, knowing Keith couldn’t go much longer with all that blood pooling in his head. “Whenever you want to do this just tell me. Fuck I’ll take you home with me if you want, can say you need help on a project and I’ll make you sit on my cock for hours until I fill you up with my cum.”

That draws out the loudest groan from Keith, one of the boys hands reaches down his pants to rub at his hole. Shiro feels that familiar coil in his belly and he forces his dick all the way into Keith’s throat. He manages to grunt out “swallow it” before he’s cumming load after load, watching Keith’s adam's apple bob as he tries to keep up with how much cum Shiro is force feeding him. It takes a few more strokes before he himself is cumming messily all over his abdomen and chest. 

Shiro pushes out one last little dribble of cum before he’s pulling out and holding Keith’s head up. The boy is panting in his arms, nuzzling into Shiro’s forearms as he lays limp in his hold. He pushes the messy black hair out of the boys red face, once again wiping away the drool now mixed with cum away from the corner of his mouth. 

After a few minutes of silence, Keith barely manages to whisper, “Can we really do this more often?”

Shiro winces at how rough his voice is, realizing he probably should have been a little gentler. He pets at Keith’s hair and leans down to kiss the top of his head. “Of course. Though again, let’s at least plan it out first so we can be a little more private.”

Keith nods as he slowly begins to sit up as he rubs the back of his neck. Shiro hands him his water bottle as he tucks himself back into his pants. 

“How about we go over to your place now,” he winks and Shiro has the nerve to blush.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is my first fic for the voltron fandom. I'm fairly rusty but I do plan on writing more to get back into it. Thanks for reading, do please leave a comment!
> 
> EDIT:
> 
> Hi there lol I had written this on the latest fic I posted but then I figured I should have probably written it here instead.
> 
> So, I know I had replied to some people saying that there was going to be a part 2 to this story but some things came up in my life as I was writing and lost a lot of inspiration. Not to mention the voltron fandom has become a bit of a mess and I've pushed myself away from it since I'm tired of seeing the drama. If anyone seriously wants a second part just comment so and maybe that'll help me finish it since I was about half way done with it. Sorry I've kept you waiting for long. This fic was the first I had posted in a very long time and it made me remember that I love writing.
> 
> Thank you for reading. It means the world.


End file.
